


One of These Nights (Let’s Meet Again)

by 100xoverfest, eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Prompt #15: RV's one of these nights au -- they could only meet once a year, but then rain falls and have to wait for another year.





	One of These Nights (Let’s Meet Again)

  1. Intro - In the Wind by B1A4
  2. 7월 7일 One of These Nights by Red Velvet
  3. 커튼 Curtain by Suho
  4. On My Own by Amber & Gen Neo
  5. Depression by CLC
  6. In Dreams by B1A4
  7. A Song for the Stars by Mree
  8. Don’t Forget Me by Neon Bunny
  9. Downpour by I.O.I
  10. Breathe by Lee Hi
  11. 몽중몽; Dream in a Dream by Ten



[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/100xoverfest/playlist/0EtSP3Ic1Wins0HVDaZCm6)

(8 Tracks Coming Soon)


End file.
